De Openings y Endings
by Honnap
Summary: ¿Han pensado alguna vez en que los openings y endings de la serie son cantados por los mismos personajes? ¿Qué pasará el día en el kagome llegue de su época con extraños instrumentos y les haga una clase de música?
1. Prólogo

Bueno este prologo es solo para contextualizar la historia n_n después de esto el fic comenzará a tener sentido con el summary. Espero que la narración sea de su agrado:3

* * *

PROLOGO:

Todo comenzó hace 3 meses, Naraku ya fue vencido, o sea, solo faltaba pedir el deseo a la perla. Claro esto suena fácil pero para el grupo decidir cual será el deseo fue una tarea difícil sin embargo no les llevo mucho tiempo tomar la decisión correcta.

Todos están sentados alrededor de una fogata en casa de Kaede, el único ruido dentro de la choza era la voz de shippo preguntando cuando iban a estar listos los pescados. Sango sentada con kirara en sus brazos tenia la mirada perdida mientras recordaba su aldea y a su gente.

-"El que la alma de kohaku por fin descanse en paz es lo que más anhelaba, y con la muerte de Naraku pude vengar la muerte de mi aldea. Si esa joya es capaz de concedernos un deseo no será para mi beneficio"-pensó satisfecha, luego miro a Kagome y Inuyasha-"ellos son quienes deben elegir el deseo correcto"-cerró los ojos y se recostó en la pared abrazando a su gata.

Cuando la cena al fin estuvo lista nadie dijo nada, cada uno cogió una brocheta y siguió en lo suyo. Miroku se levantó para sacar una lata de la mochila amarilla, se sentó cerca de la exterminadora y comenzó a beber del contenido

-"Este silencio lo único que hace es incomodarnos"-miró su mano la cual antes estuvo sellada con las cuentas-"al menos ya no moriré por mi kazaana"-miro fijamente a la pareja que aun no emitía sonido, especialmente a inuyasha pues su cara de concentración le pareció graciosa.

-¡Miroku puedes dejar de verme con esa cara!

-¿ah? Lo siento inuyasha, es que… te ves tan lindo con esa cara de preocupación

-¡feh! No me digas que ahora que tu maldición desapareció te estas yendo al otro lado, ja serás como jakotsu –sonrió nervioso, en realidad no sabia la causa de que miroku actuara así.

-¡NUNCA! Solo intentaba aligerar el ambiente- fijo la vista en su refresco para luego beberlo

-creo que es hora de dormir, mañana decidiremos entre todos que haremos con esto – habló por fin Kagome caminando hacia su saco de dormir.

A la mañana siguiente… -waaaaa que lindo día –dijo shippo saliendo de la cabaña. Todos comenzaron a caminar hacía el goshimboku, ahí comenzó su aventura y deseaban terminarla ahí. En el trayecto Sango y el monje acordaron hacerse a un lado en el tema, ambos sabían que esto era exclusivamente una prueba para el hanyou y la humana del futuro. Estos últimos parecían más concentrados en si mismos que la otra noche.

-"cuando Kikyo vivía iban a usar la perla en inuyasha lo más justo sería dársela, él la quería desde el principio… pero, ¿y si decide convertirse en youkai y sucumbe ante la sangre de demonio? –agito la cabeza en señal de negación y se concentro en caminar hacia el árbol pues en más de una oportunidad había tropezado-"de seguro hay una forma de evitar eso, pero qué pasará conmigo cuando la perla deje de existir, ya no tendré nada que hacer aquí, lo más lógico es que tenga que volver a mi época y el pozo quede sellado"- bajó la mirada y unas lagrimas comenzaron a salir por sus ojos.

Inuyasha iba por las ramas sumamente concentrado en sus pensamientos, tanto que debió haber chocado con al menos 3 arboles-"gracias a Kagome aprendí a valorarme, no me importa ser como soy mientras ella permanezca a mi lado. Aun así lo más probable es que cuando pidamos el deseo y la perla desaparezca ella deba volver a su época y el pozo se selle como aquella vez en la que le quite los fragmentos"-¡PLAF! 4to árbol- Grrr, malditos arboles "sé que elegirá el deseo correcto"- sonrió y apuro el paso para esperar a los demás sobre las gruesas ramas del árbol.

Un poco antes de que llegaran Sango se excusó para no ser parte de la conversación que se iniciaría luego. – Kag, sé que este tema nos concierne a todos pero, con Miroku hemos hablado y creemos que tú y Inuyasha deben ser quienes elijan lo que pasará con la perla. Por favor siéntanse en la completa libertad de usarla sin considerarnos.- La exterminadora y el monje se marcharon de ahí dejando a la humana a unos pasos del árbol, esta camino hacia sus raíces acomodándose en ellas. Justo después de eso el hanyou bajó sentándose a su lado.

-Hey, inu… ¿aun quieres convertirte en demonio?

-"¡CLARO QUE NO! Yo decidí quedarme contigo tal y como estamos" ¿ah? No ya no deseo eso- dijo bajando notoriamente la mirada.

-¿Entonces, qué haremos? Aun después de todo lo vivido mi poder espiritual no se incrementó tanto como para que yo pueda purificar la perla todo el tiempo. He estado pensando y lo mejor será

-¡keh! No seas tonta, si quisieras hacerlo lo más seguro podrías. Sin embargo si prefieres desear que la shikon no exista más adelante, será lo mejor- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa pues el sabía que si la esfera no estaba Kagome no podría volver al sengoku y debería quedarse en su época para siempre.- ¡ya sé!, sé que pedirle a la perla

-¿ah? Pero dijiste que no querías convertirte en demonio.

-no la usaré en mi si eso es lo que piensas… crees que mantener la perla en este mundo no es bueno, pero- su semblante de volvió serio- ¿recuerdas cuando te quité los fragmentos que llevábamos hasta ese momento y tú no pudiste regresar acá en un principio?, si la piedra deja de existir tal vez pase lo mismo que esa vez-sintio un nudo en la garganta de solo imaginarse aquello- complementemos el deseo pidiendo que el pozo siga funcionando- la miró esperando una respuesta.

-¡wow! Inuyasha eso es fantástico- salto emocionada a su cuello para abrazarlo. Por su parte había querido omitir ese pequeñísimo detalle, no se esperaba cual sería la reacción del mitad bestia.- ven pidamos el deseo juntos- dijo entrelazando sus manos y poniéndose de pie. Como si fuera inercia la acción realizada por la chica hizo que el hanyou enrojeciera de inmediato, tragó duro y se levanto. De pie frente al árbol en que se conocieron.

-eh…-se rio nerviosa- ¿sabes cómo se le pide el deseo a esto?- a Inuyasha le cayó una gotita- no, pero feh no debe tener mucha ciencia ¿o sí?- le arrebato la perla.

Esta vez inuyasha tenía la perla en su palma con su otra mano libre tomo la de la Kagome y la poso sobre la rosada piedra como tapándola, luego la tomo por la cintura y la acercó a él. –am, shikon no tama, deseamos que desaparezcas para siempre, pero que mantengas la conexión entre las 2 épocas a través del pozo.- la joya comenzó a brillar y a trisarse en miles de fragmentos pero esta vez los trozos de la perla comenzaron a desintegrarse. Una luz violeta se irradió por todo el cielo obligándolos a cerrar los ojos, la chica se apegó más al cuerpo del hombre buscando protección. Cuando la luz se desvaneció y ambos abrieron los ojos se sonrojaron por la comprometedora forma en la que se encontraban.-creo que eso es todo… ven vamos a ver el pozo- inuyasha tomo a kagome en su espalda y se dirigió de un salto al lugar, volvió a saltar esta vez dentro del oscuro lugar…

Como se lo esperaban aparecieron en la época actual, la muchacha salió como pudo del pozo sin preocupare por su acompañante, rápidamente atravesó todo el templo entrando a su casa y como le había sucedido las ultimas veces que volvía para ponerse al corriente con sus materias y poder terminar su ultimo año, se encontró con una nota de su familia que estaba de viaje pegada en la heladera. Luego de leerla subió rápidamente a su habitación, era la primera vez desde que se había graduado que regresaba.

Se recostó en su cama por unos instantes cuando una 'idea' por así decirlo cruzó su mente-"Hace meses que no toco algo de música"- miro la guitarra que tenía en su pieza la tomo y comenzó a tocar algunos acordes al azar. Estaba muy orgullosa de ella pues el tiempo no le había quitado la práctica. A los 5 minutos de empezar a rasgar las cuerdas ya había comenzado a formar la base para una canción y cuando estaba terminando de ajustar unas cuantas notas para que sonara mejor un entrometido hombre de traje rojo entró a la recamara haciendo escándalo- ¡por la * #~* kagome como se te ocurre dejarme solo allá abajo! ¡PUDE MORIR!- la chica lo interrumpió- inuyasha no seas escandaloso eres perfectamente capaz de salir de ahí solo.

– sí, pero si me hubiera quedado ahí abajo no te hubiera importado

- para de hacer escándalo- dejo de prestarle la poca atención que le había dado para concentrarse en escribir en uno de sus cuadernos la canción que estaba haciendo.

-kagooooooooome! –la llamó, pero la chico no se movio ante su grito ni le prestó atención.-ja, ahora me ignoras que bonito jm. Oye ¿qué estas haciendo?-se inclino a ver que tanto escribía en aquellas hojas, luego miro aquel extraño objeto de madera con cuerdas el cual siempre vio colgado detrás de la puerta pero que ahora yacía en las piernas de la joven.

-Inuyasha, ¿quieres que te enseñe a tocar guitarra?...

* * *

**Como mencione anteriormente ojalá sea de su agrado, y como está pensando en un fic de más capitulos sería muy bueno que dejaran algun review para seguirlo o dejarlo y no calentarme la cabeza escribiendo t-t**

**Adios!**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: El mundo he de cambiar

**Sí creo que el nombre del capítulo dice cual será la canción de hoy n_n quizás deba no ponerles nombre, así no le genero un spoiler antes de. Ahora sin más les dejo la continuación:3**

* * *

-¿Qué?- dijo él sorprendido, no sabía de qué estaba hablando la chica.

-que si quieres que te enseñe a hacer música con esto-señaló la caja de madera que tenia en las piernas. –al parecer te están fallando las orejas de perro-rió.

El solo la miro con una mala cara para luego contestarle -¡feh! Si no hay nada mejor que hacer… ya revisé la cocina y no hay ni papas ni ramen.

-¿Qué HICISTE QUÉ? ¿y quien # &/# te dio el derecho de husmear en mi cocina?- le gritó enojada.

-oye no es mi culpa, no te encontraba- mintió con naturalidad, la verdad tenía mucha hambre y lo primero que hizo fue entrar en la cocina.

-jaja si claro, ahora te falla el olfato. No puedo creer que solos pienses en comer. Bueno y vas a querer que se enseñe ¿o no?

-hm está bien, pero si me aburro nos vamos al sengoku- lo dijo sin ganas aunque él siempre fuera así de malgenio esta vez se estaba haciendo el difícil.

Kagome le indicó que se sentara en la cama junto a ella y le mostró como debía acomodar el instrumento y se lo entregó para poder corregir su postura pero éste le imitó muy bien. -ja ¿eso es todo? Ni que fuera Shippo, ya dime que hago ahora. Me estoy aburriendo.- dijo para luego entregarle la guitarra, la joven la recibió colocándosela en las piernas –creído- le susurró.

-Ya que insistes ahora te enseñaré las notas de cada cuerda y la posición de los acordes. Así que señor inteligente fíjate bien porque solo te lo mostraré una vez.- La chica comenzó a explicar. Partió con explicarle la enumeración de las cuerdas (ya que estas se enumeran de abajo hacía arriba), para que pudiera entenderla cuando comenzara a nombrar los sonidos que hacían cada una. Volvió a pasarle el objeto seguido de una orden que consistía en una secuencia que el hibrido debía hacer. Y como ya lo había ocurrido anteriormente inuyasha hizo lo que kagome le ordenó de mala gana.

Sin embargo había entendido bastante bien eso del punteo, Kagome estaba muy impresionada de la habilidad del hanyou. -¡wow! Inuyasha lo haces muy bien. ¿Sabes? Sí practicaras más serias como esos guitarristas de las bandas de rock al momento de hacer sus solos – un brillo apareció en los ojos se Kagome mientras se hacía la imagen mental.

–eh, bien sigamos solo falta que te muestre los acordes y tal vez alcanzo a enseñarte alguna canción antes que empieces a reclamar para cenar- tomó la guitarra y comenzó a mostrar como debía ir la mano izquierda sobre las cuerdas en la parte del mástil. Era muy hábil y cambiaba rápidamente de acorde. Por costumbre luego de tantos acordes que practicaba comenzó a tocar una canción, la mezcla de los acordes que hacía la joven creaban una tonada muy relajante, inuyasha solo la miraba sorprendido de la naturalidad con la que movía los dedos de su mano izquierda para provocar distintos sonidos que llegaban a sus perrunas orejas.

-ejem, toma- ofreció la guitarra- ya sabes haz los acordes que te enseñe desde el DO y rasga una vez las cuerdas para arreglar tus errores, ¿entendiste? –lo miro directo a los ojos mientras pensaba- "ay señor por qué se me ocurrió hacer esto".

-"se veía tan bonita tocando, y la canción aunque solo fuera música me llegó. Hm creo que estó me está gustando" si si, ya préstame eso para mostrarte y poder ir a comer-tomó la guitarra y la posicionó correctamente. Colocó sus dedos, o mejor dicho garras en el mástil copiando la primera posición que kagome le había enseñado, pero…

Al momento de rasgar las 6 cuerdas en la parte central en vez de escucharse algún sonido más, como decirlo… ¿melodioso? Esto fue lo que se oyó: ¡CLAK!... ¡AAAAAAAAAH!... seguido de una palabra que a la chica debió salirle desde el alma: ¡SIENTATE!

Sí supongo que pensaron lo que yo estoy pronta a escribir… inuyasha cortó la 6ta cuerda. Para su suerte como estaba sobre la cama la caída no le dolió, para mala suerte de la chica el impacto rompió su cama y además la hizo caer sobre el hanyou. Ambos enrojecieron de inmediato, Inuyasha bajó la mirada para no ver a la chica tan cerca de él. Aunque, era imposible descifrar si Kagome estaba roja por la posición en la que se encontraban; ella sobre el con sus rostros muy cerca; o si estaba roja de furia…

-"¿Qué más podía salir mal?"-se preguntaba ella mientras tomaba un poco de té claro quien no lo haría. Al parecer lo mejor del día fue poder librarse de la perla sin romper la conexión entre ambas épocas, luego de eso… caos. Hagamos un recuento: Primero estaba el hecho de que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de enseñarle algo a un hanyou demasiado egocéntrico cuando lo quería, segundo había cortado una de sus cuerdas, tercero Inuyasha había roto su cama cuando su pesado cuerpo cayo sobre ella por el conjuro, cuarto había tenido que ir SOLA al centro a comprar ramen para el indignado inuyasha se le pasara el enojo por haberlo sentado y por ultimo, desde que le había comentado que iba a salir con sus amigas y Hoyo, él no le ha dirigido ninguna palabra.

-Flash back-

-INUYASHA ¿QUÉ HICISTEEEEE?- se reacomodo para obligarlo a verla a la cara- ¡acabas de cortar la cuerda!- comenzó a tirarlo desde su haori- ahora no podré tocar, y yo estaba escribiendo una canción y aaah ni siquiera tengo las de repuesto. ¿Qué haré, qué haré, qué haré?- quizás se trataba solo de una cuerda pero sí, ella estaba sufriendo.

- Oye tu te ofreciste en enseñarme, deberías haber considerado que mis uñas no son precisamente uñas si no garras. El que debería estar enojado soy yo, después de todo YO-recalcó eso- fue quien sufrió del conjuro de este maldito collar por algo que tú provocaste, si fueras más lista hubieras considerado ese detalle ¡feh! Si me buscas para pedirme una disculpa te espero en la cocina, estaré jugando con Buyo… y espero que me pidas perdón con un plato de ramen.- salió de la habitación con cara de ganador. Kagome no le respondió nada, estaba intentando calmarse antes que su vena explotara de enojo.

-Estúpido inuyasha que se cree, obligarme a pedirle una disculpa con un plato de ramen, aaah además no sé por qué vine a comprárselo, yo debería haber salido a comprar una cuerda de repuesto no una sopa para ese idiota. Bueno ya no hay nada que pueda hacer, ya la compré. Pero que no crea que voy a cocinársela eso lo tendrá que hacer él- Efectivamente ella cedió y salió a comprar la sopa instantánea pero obviamente también compró la cuerda. Iba caminando en dirección a su casa cuando recordó la canción que había tocado antes que el tonto de inuyasha le rompiera la cuerda- esa canción la escribí la mañana antes de caer en el pozo, antes de conocer a ese baka- elevó la vista al cielo recordaba bien esa mañana en que su vida cambió… bueno todos nosotros ¿o no? En fin mientras iba recordando ese día llego a su casa. Dejó las llaves sobre la mesa y caminó hacia la cocina para encontrarse con una divertida escena… Inuyasha enseñándole a bailar al gato. Cuando kagome comenzó a reir, el gato no aguanto más que el hibrido jugará de esa forma con él así que se soltó como pudo para poder arañar y morder la mano del chico.

-Oye ¿así me pagas que te haya estado entreteniendo todo este rato?-miro a kagome que aun se reía de la imagen del gato bailando en 2 patas- ¡Keh! ¿Y tú de qué te ríes? Supongo que viniste a pedirme disculpas y que fuiste a comprar mí ramen ¿cierto?

-aaaah inuyasha eres un idiota, toma tu tonta sopa prepáratela solo.- de pronto suena el teléfono- permiso iré a ver quien es.

-¿Diga?

-Kagome soy yo Ayumi, hace mucho que no hablábamos, tu abuelo nos dijo que tenías una enfermedad muy rara y que no podías hablar ni moverte

-jeje sí, pero ya estoy mejor "abuelo, que te he dicho de inventar enfermedades"¿pasa algo importante?- La conversación fluyo por unos minutos.

Mientras Inuyasha luchaba por poner agua dentro de ese aparto que calentaba el agua, tenía sus 5 sentidos concentrándose en esa tarea y cuando sonrió victorioso por lograrlo entró kagome nuevamente

-Inuyasha, solo para advertirte, no te estoy pidiendo permiso, te estoy avisando-lo miró con enojo, claro quien no, si sabía perfectamente que él le iba a negar el salir de su propia casa- a la noche saldré con mis amigas al cine. Tú te quedaras aquí o te irás al sengoku con los demás pero no quiero que algo de traje rojo y orejas de perro arruine esta noche. Hace mucho que no veo a mis compañeras y nos gustaría algo de privacidad- dijo rápidamente antes que el muchacho le replicara algo.

- está bien me quedaré solo porque compraste más de una sopa para pedirme perdón- dijo secamente pero con un tono de egocentrismo, después de todo kagome le fue a comprar su comida como el le… ¿ordenó? Y tan rápido dijo eso todo quedó en silencio.

-Fin Flash back-

Habían pasado unos 20 minutos desde que se sentaron a comer aun era temprano, solo las 6 de la tarde. Kagome iba a salir a las 9 30 así que aun tenía tiempo para descansar de todo lo que pasó en el día y poder despejarse con sus amigas.

Se recostó en el sillón del living y prendió la tele al poco tiempo por la puerta apareció el chico de rojo traje, este ultimo se sentó al lado de ella sin hacer ruido y con la vista fija en cualquier cosa. De pronto el silencio que era camuflado por el televisor desapareció.

-Kag, ¿estás molesta?

-no.-respondio cortantemente

-No mientas, ahora ¿qué fue lo que hice? Nunca te pones así por nada.- kagome se mantuvo en silencio.

-Arg está bien, perdón por cortar tu cuerda y mandarte a comprar mi ramen- miró hacia la ventana con un leve sonrojo

-me alegro que lo sientas- le sonrió- ahora cállate la película se está poniendo buena.

- etto… oye-kagome lo interrumpió.- shhhh la película-apuntó a la pantalla.

-kagome, te molestaría mucho enseñarme la canción que tocaste mientras me enseñabas los ¿ocurdes?, ¿caordes?

-¿acordes?

-eso, ¿podrías enseñármela?-bajo la mirada y se sonrojó, después de todo le costaba pedir las cosas de buena forma, ejemplo claro: el ramen.

-NI LO SUEÑES. ¿Crees que dejaré que cortes las cuerdas que quedan? No gracias.

-Por favor-puso cara de… cara de inu tierno- mira encontré estos guantes en la cocina si me los pongo no podré cortar tus preciadas cuerdas- la miró como un cachorro que quiere jugar.

-arg está bien-apagó la tele y se apuró en subir las escaleras-¿te quedarás ahí o subirás?- ella subió rápido y comenzó a ponerle la cuerda faltante a la guitarra- Justo después de ponerla inuyasha subió.

-Bien,¿te aprendiste los acordes o debo enseñártelos de nuevo?

-no te preocupes si los memoricé-se jactó de eso. Kagome le nombro los acordes que llevaba la canción y comenzó a tocarla para explicarle el rasgueo.

-Ten toma, yo guiaré tu brazo para que comprendas el rasgueo-le paso la guitarra e Inuyasha colo su mano izquierda en el acorde SOL. Kagome comenzó a mover el brazo del chico y cuando vio que este ya le había agarrado el ritmo lo dejó solo para guiarlo en el cambio de acordes- Ahora cambia a RE- inuyasha cambio con dificultad pero sin dejar de rasgar las cuerdas con el guante que había sacado de la cocina.- Cambia a Mim… a SOL… DO…RE… ahora repite esa secuencia: SOL-RE-MIm-SOL-DO-RE.- El hanyou aun debía mejorar mucho pero para ser la primera vez lo hacía muy bien.

Estuvieron 2 horas practicando la canción hasta que el hibrido pudo cambiar con las facilidad y rasgar al mismo tiempo.- "vaya para no ser de esta época se adapto muy bien al instrumento, creo que le agradó la idea"-pensó mientras le sonreía. Miro la hora en su reloj de mesa, las 8:30pm- ¡AAAH! Es tarde, debo bañarme y cambiarme-corrio aal baño, cojio una toalla y cerró la puerta mientras gritaba de adentro -¡inuyasha saldré en 20 minutos, más te vale no estar en la habitación para cuando salga!- El individuo suspiro y salió de la habitación con la guitarra.

Para cuando kagome estaba lista ya eran las 9 de la noche, se despidió del hanyou dejándolo sentado en el sillón con la tele prendida y buyo al lado- ya me voy, vuelvo mañana en la mañana me quedaré en casa de Ayumi, ¡hay comida en el refrigerador!-fue lo ultimo que grito antes de tomar las llaves y salir.

* * *

-¡Feh! Estúpida kagome me deja aquí solo. Vaya que estoy pensando, puedo volver con los muchachos- Tomo la guitarra apagó la televisión y salió sin mirar al gato, sí aun sentía enojo hacia la mascota. Paso corriendo por el templo y salto al pozo, al llegar a la época feudal subió al árbol sagrado y comenzó a practicar guitarra. Mientras practicaba comenzó a tararear una melodía que según el acompañaba muy bien la música. Dejo de tocar. Levanto la vista para contemplar las estrellas mientras susurraba –"Pero un día te conocí y encontré, motivo para vivir. Con tu ternura e ingenuidad conocí la verdad, formando en mi un anhelo"- De pronto escuchó unos ruidos en los arbustos, asustado escondió la guitarra en su espalda y se asomó. Eran miroku y Sango que habían escuchado ruido y fueron a ver que era. El hanyou se puso rojo de solo pensar que lo pudieron haber escuchado cantando.

-Viste Sango te dije que era Inuyasha- Levanto la vista al árbol.

-inuyasha que haces allá arriba, ¿y kagome?-pregunto la exterminadora. El chico saltó del árbol hacía abajo con el extraño objeto en sus manos- salió con sus amigas de la otra época y yo no quería quedarme con su gato así que volví.

-pero ¿ y que es eso que tienes en las manos?- preguntó la pareja extrañada

-ah esto es una guitarra. Kagome la usa para hacer música y me estaba enseñando-Sango le arrebató el objeto -¡wow! A mi también me gustaría que Kagome-chan me enseñara a tocar esto.-inuyasha se lo volvió a arrebatar- ¡feh! Pídeselo mañana cuando volvamos. Creo que yo me iré, kagome dijo que iba a regresar en la noche, la iré a esperar en su época.- así sin despedirse saltó al pozo.

El hibrido pasó toda la noche diciendo frases al aza como: 'El mundo he de cambiar' o 'con temor iba mi corazón' y para que esas frases dejaran de cruzar su mente volvió a tocar guitarra esta vez sentado en la cama destruida de la chica. Sin pensarlo mientras tocaba comenzó a cantar:

-'**E****l mundo he de cambiar****  
****para ir a un futuro ideal****  
****en donde no reine el mal****  
****lo hare con decisión****  
****un mundo lleno de esplendor****  
****es mi ilusión.**

'

Quien lo diría, inuyasha estaba escribiéndole la letra a la canción de Kagome. Pasó toda la noche así, cantaba y tocaba hasta que el sueño lo venció y se recostó en la cama aspirando el olor de la chica que estaba impregnado en ella.

Al otro día cuando llegó Kagome pensaba en llegar a recostarse,. Tanto tiempo que no veía a sus amigas que después de salir del cine y despedirse de Hoyo estuvieron toda la noche hablando de sus vidas. Ejem continuemos, como decía la chica quería llegar a dormir por lo que subió tranquilamente a su pieza y como si su cama fuera un imán cayó en ella. Sintió algo tibio cerca de su cuerpo y comenzó a acercarse más a esa fuente de calor. Como estaba con los ojos cerrados cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pensó que era un peluche y lo abrazó pero este 'peluche' dio un salto que desconcertó a la chica y cuando se dio cuenta que en realidad había abrazado a inuyasha y que inuyasha había dormido en su cama lo único que se le ocurrió fue gritar

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? ¡ESTA ES MI CAMA!

-ay niña puedes dejar de gritar un rato. Feh creo que me quedé dormido practicando esa cosa-señalo el instrumento.

-aah, ¿y dime pudiste mejorar un poco?

-em, eso creo- se sonrojo pues aun recordaba la letra que había pensado para esa canción- mira te muestro- comenzó a tocar. Él pensaba en solo mostrarle que ya dominada los cambios de acordes pero sin pensarlo empezó a cantar

-**El mundo he de cambiar  
para ir a un futuro ideal  
en donde no reine el mal  
lo hare con decision  
un mundo lleno de esplendor  
es mi ilusion.  
Con temor iba mi corazon  
sin poder el uturo esperar  
sin pensar ningun aliento  
me podia animar.  
Pero un dia te conoci y  
encontre motivo para  
vivir,con tu ternura e  
ingenuidad conoci la verdad  
logrando en mi un  
anelo.  
El mundo he de cambiar  
quiero ver que podra llegar  
un nuevo amanecer, pues **

**a tu lado se que mi futuro no es  
obscuro cambiare pues hoy se  
que lo lograre junto a mi vas a  
estar, abre tus alas ve un mundo  
donde reine el bien hay que lograr.**

Solo cuando terminó se dio cuenta de lo que había echo, ahora no se podía distinguir si el haori de inuyasha seguía por su cuello o si esa era su cara. Estaba rojo como su ropa.

-Inu…yasha- titubeo Kagome- de… ¿de donde sacaste esa letra?

-eh yo… bueno… este… se me ocurrió anoche mientras no estabas- no levanto la mirada en ningún momento. No sabia que era peor haber cantado enfrente de Kagome o que parte de esa canción haya sido para ella.

-Creo que cantas muy bonito, no deberías avergonzarte, la verdad es que la música la había escrito el día en que te conocí y me parece muy tierno que me hayas ayudado a terminarla- le sonrio gentil y sinceramente.

-Sango quiere que vayamos hoy al sengoku con esto- nop, aun no podía levantar la mirada solo pensó-"Me alegro que le haya gustado, después de todo una parte iba dirigida a ella… Diablos que me está pasando, últimamente pienso mucho en Kagome…"

* * *

**Terminé!, wow me costó este capitulo, la verdad no me gustó mucho el final, pero bueh era eso o que se me fuera la inspiración del día jeje espero les guste y espero sus comentarios:3 **

**Un enorme agradecimiento a: -**Venefica.d

Misaki CHAN118

Elena 79

Guest

marijo taisho

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y animarme a continuar la historia n_n **

**Saludos!**


End file.
